¿Y si volamos con dragones?
by Pidper
Summary: ¿Que hace que un chico que tiene todo por delante de la noche a la mañana se encierre sin más remedio? Astrid había observado cierto comportamiento peculiar en un vikingo que creía conocer muy bien: todos los años, en un día en específico, él no salía de casa por nada del mundo. ¿Por qué? Eso era lo que ella quería saber.


_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C__ressida Cowell y a Dreamworks (O algo así)_

_Tenía esta historia hace muuucho creo que desde hace un año xD La cosa es que hace poco la terminé y me di el valor de publicarla (Yay)_

_Esto será corto. El fic está basado en la canción ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? de Frozen. En los diálogos de Astrid que están con cursiva se encuentra la canción retocada por mi 8'D La idea salió de unas tiras de una chica de Deviantart, Aunque después de leerlo mi idea y la suya eran algo diferentes, pero me inpiré en ella. Quien quiera que seas, gracias :33_

_Eso, disfruten._

* * *

_¿Y si volamos con dragones?_

* * *

Mientras los adultos iban de un lado a otro llevando las provisiones a los almacenes para el invierno, el que decían sería uno de los más crudos de la temporada, o quejándose de esas bestias voladoras que habían arruinado la última cosecha, por quinta vez en la semana, la pequeña Astrid Hofferson, de diez años, se paseaba con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras llevaba al hombro su vieja hacha: un regalo de sus padres al cumplir los siete. Nada le hacía más feliz que el día en que afilaba su querida arma. Últimamente la había estado usando más que de costumbre contra los árboles del bosque y, según ella, el filo se había ido perdiendo con cada golpe. La vikinga asomó su cabeza por la entrada de la fragua, el calor allí adentro era tan agradable, comparado con el horrible frío del exterior, que se distrajo unos momentos de su objetivo inicial y entró sin llamar a la puerta o sin cerciorarse de que hubiera alguien dentro. Caminó sin hacer el menor ruido posible por el interior del lugar, su mirada se perdió varias veces en las paredes repletas de armas y trampas, de todas formas y tamaños. _Son increíbles_, pensaba la niña, y todas ellas servirán para cumplir un mismo objetivo: matar a esas desagradables bestias que no hacían más que arruinar sus vidas. Si algo había mejor que las armas, eso era asesinar a los dragones con estas. O al menos así le habían dicho.

Astrid intentaba alcanzar un hermoso arco tallado en madera, cuando una voz a sus espaldas la detuvo en seco.

—Miren a quién tenemos aquí, a la pequeña Hofferson, ¿Qué haces aquí, niña? Con todo este frío.

Bocón, el herrero del pueblo, entraba con una gran sonrisa en los labios llevando una pata de pollo en su mano buena. Ella le enseñó su hacha, aún distraída por la pieza de madera.

—Quiero afilar mi hacha.

—Pero hace menos de una semana que viniste…

La pequeña se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, llamaré a Hipo para que lo haga, como vez, estoy librando una lucha con este pollo.

El herrero le dio una gran mascada al pollo y con un fuerte grito llamó al joven vikingo. Ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera se quejó. Sabía cómo era el hijo de Estoico, un debilucho que apenas podía sostener un escudo por más liviano que fuera, pero la primera vez que afiló su hacha hizo un trabajo tan maravilloso que casi ni lo creyó, hasta llegó a pensar que otro lo había hecho. Después había caído en cuenta que no era así, por lo que ahora esperaba con ansias a que apareciera por la puerta, solo para afilar su hacha, claro. Pasaron unos buenos minutos de espera y silencio en los que no se dio ninguna señal de vida de aquel escuálido vikingo. Bocón volvió a llamarlo, por lo menos un par de veces más, pero su llamado siempre terminaba en un silencio que no les agradaba a ninguno de los dos presentes. El pequeño Hipo no aparecía por ninguna parte.

—Qué extraño, ya debería estar aquí, es más, tendría que haber estado trabajando. Lo siento linda, creo que tendrás que esperar, iré a buscar a ese niño y le daré una lección…— el viejo vikingo se detuvo mientras acariciaba su barbilla, como si de súbito hubiese recordado algo. —Ahora recuerdo donde está, es el día en que no sale de casa.

—¿No sale? — preguntó Astrid con curiosidad, demasiada para su gusto. —Quiero decir, volveré luego, o mañana, no importa, adiós.

Y sin decir más, Astrid salió corriendo de la fragua. Bocón murmuró algo sobre la juventud y siguió comiendo alegremente. La pequeña Hofferson, sin tener su hacha para divertirse, comenzó a caminar por el pueblo en busca de algo que hacer. En el camino vio a los gemelos Thorston y a Patán escondidos tras un arbusto y luego, metros más adelante, se encontraba Patapez, de espalda a ellos, dibujando con afán algo en el suelo. No debía de ser adivina para saber lo que sucedería después, por lo que se evitó ver la broma que le harían al pobre Patapez y siguió otro camino. No había mucho que hacer ese día, todos estaban ocupados en una u otra tarea y ella no soportaba estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, además el estar caminando sin sentido estaba comenzando a ser aburrido. Extrañamente, terminó en el lugar que menos habría esperado, la casa del jefe del pueblo. Astrid aún estaba curiosa por lo que había dicho Bocón, sobre que el joven vikingo no salía justo ese día, y esa misma curiosidad la llevó a golpear la puerta de la casa. Solo preguntaría cuando estaría disponible para afilar su hacha, si, solo eso.

—Hm… ¿Hipo? — golpeó nuevamente la puerta, esta vez con más fuerza. —Me preguntaba si…si podrías afilar mi hacha, no sé, ¿mañana?, si es que puedes…— la pequeña vikinga solo oyó silencio, cosa que la irritó sin razón. —¡Bien! No importa, Bocón también puede afilarla y él no se queda encerrado en casa.

La niña salió furiosa del lugar, segundos después de que ella se hubiera retirado pateando todo a su paso, la puerta de la casa de los Haddock se abrió un par de milímetros, lo suficiente como para que la figura en el interior lograra observar a la niña que se alejaba con paso presuroso.

.

.

A simple vista, luego de seis años, todo parecía estar en su lugar.

Todos seguían haciendo sus actividades usuales: llevando cosas de allá para acá, unos iban de pesca o al puerto por algo que intercambiar, otros a recolectar la cosecha, otros llevaban sus armas para hacerles uno que otro ajuste, seguían quejándose, charlando entre si, en fin, un día típico en el pueblo de Berk. Pero, en realidad, eso no era todo. Después de seis años, muchas, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado y todo gracias a una de ellas: los dragones. Lo que antes había sido la peor pesadilla de todos los vikingos, era ahora algo infaltable en sus vidas. Los dragones llegaron a convertirse en amigos, compañeros, guardianes, mascotas; facilitaron mucho el hacer ciertas tareas o hacer otras que hasta ese momento no se habrían realizado. Pero los vikingos no se habrían convertido en amigos de los dragones de la noche a la mañana de no ser por la intervención de cierto vikingo que solo intentaba probar algo. Hipo, el vikingo que nunca había hecho más que meter la pata en su vida, logró lo que nadie en cientos de años había logrado, hacer la paz con esas bestias, desafiar todas las leyes vikingas y hacerse amigo de un dragón.

Entre más lo pensaba, más increíble le resultaba. Astrid, quién siempre vivió escuchando que los dragones eran seres despreciables y todo eso, llegó a descubrir que todo lo que le habían dicho estaba mal, que todo lo que le habían hecho pensar era erróneo. Y tampoco lo hubiese creído, pero bueno, las personas tienen distintos métodos para convencer a los demás, unos más sutiles que otros. Hipo también logró abrirle los ojos a ella, le enseñó ese nuevo mundo que desde hace tanto se encontraba escondido ante los ciegos ojos de los vikingos, le enseñó lo maravilloso que era y como todos habían estado equivocados, incluso ella.

Y en esa tarde soleada como pocas veces, acompañada de su fiel amiga Tormenta, su Nadder Mortal, se dirigía a ver a ese vikingo con la simple excusa de querer afilar su hacha. Llegó a la fragua y se encontró con esta en un completo silencio. El lugar también parecía demasiado cambiado, en las paredes seguían estando las armas de siempre y algunas trampas, pero también habían monturas, accesorios para los dragones, inventos a medio construir, entre otras cosas; hasta parecía más amplio, pero tal vez era su imaginación. La vikinga caminó por el lugar sabiéndose ya el recorrido de memoria, no era su primera vez allí claro y tampoco era la primera en que venía con una excusa, por lo que sabía exactamente hacia donde ir si quería conseguir lo que deseaba. Extrañamente la fragua parecía más solitaria que nunca, el fuego de la hoguera se extinguía lentamente, pero Astrid pasó por alto ese detalle, nada más ocupaba su mente que llegar al pequeño cuarto tras la fragua, donde Hipo se encontraba usualmente trabajando en algún extraño proyecto.

—¡Hipo! — la rubia recorrió el pequeño cuarto con la vista y no lo encontró. —¿Hipo? ¿Dónde se metió ahora?

Sin tener más respuesta que el silencio, salió de la fragua frunciendo el ceño. En el camino se encontró con Bocón, quién le preguntó si necesitaba algo, pero ella simplemente lo ignoró, el viejo vikingo suspiró y decidió no hacer más peguntas, murmurando nuevamente algo sobre los cambios en los jóvenes de esos tiempos.

Era un día hermoso, el sol estaba en lo alto brillando como nunca y había miles de posibilidades para un vikingo que contaba con un dragón como mascota. ¿Cómo lo encontraría? La isla era enorme y aunque contara con todo el tiempo del mundo no estaba segura de poder localizarlo, no con todos los escondites que se hallaban a lo largo de la isla de Berk y bueno, de su alrededor también. La joven vikinga balanceaba su hacha de una mano a otra, había algo que le molestaba, algo que la inquietaba, pero por más esfuerzo que pusiera, no conseguía recordarlo.

¿Qué era, qué era?

Casualmente, su despreocupada caminata la llevo nada menos que a la casa del vikingo al cual buscaba, las posibilidades de que el muchacho se encontrara ahí eran nulas, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Mientras se acercaba a la gran casa, salió a su encuentro un alegre dragón, un Furia Nocturna, que se le acercó dando saltitos y moviendo la cola de un lado a otro. Parecía como si nadie le hubiese puesto atención en todo el día…y quizás así era.

Por supuesto, ¿Cómo lo olvidó? Era "ese día".

El día en que Hipo no hacía más que encerrarse en casa. Aún en ese momento, teniendo a Chimuelo, su gran compañero, a sus amigos, y por no mencionar a ella, y miles de posibilidades más, no salía. Observó que ese comportamiento era repetitivo y que sucedía solo una vez en el año, y no, no era como si ella lo espiara, solo…sucedía. Muchas veces preguntó, a varias personas en realidad, qué era lo que sucedía en ese día con exactitud. Solo Bocón, el que había iniciado en ella esa pequeña duda, acabó resolviéndola tiempo después. Cuando ella le preguntó, con más calma e intentando disimular la curiosidad, el por qué, el vikingo le respondió que Hipo, una vez al año en una fecha en específico, se quedaba encerrado en casa, todo el día, ni siquiera el clima o lo que le dijera su padre funcionaba para sacarlo. Sí, sí, eso ella ya lo sabía, lo quería ella era el por qué. No tardó mucho en conocer la respuesta. La fecha, según le dijo Bocón, era el día en que Valka, la madre de Hipo, había desaparecido. Bocón no sabía muy bien si el jinete de dragones lo hacía por respeto, por querer tener un poco de espacio ese día para pensar o solo para desahogar sus penas sin que alguien estuviera diciendo que estaba mal lo que hacía, eran vikingos después de todo.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, Astrid se acercó a la puerta. Solo una vez probó llamando a la puerta, hace seis años, y no consiguió nada más que silencio. Chimuelo a sus espaldas, parecía curioso, expectante, pero se distrajo de lo que planeaba hacer la vikinga para ir a jugar con la Nadder.

Y…Astrid se armó de valor, acercó su puño a la puerta y golpeó suavemente.

—_¿Hipo?_ — No hubo más que silencio desde adentro; de pronto, a la vikinga se le ocurrió una idea. — _¿Y si volamos con dragones? Ven, vamos a volar._ — Hizo un gesto exagerado con sus brazos, como él siempre hacía cuando tenía una idea. Miró a los dragones juguetear y sintió algo así como nostalgia. —_ Es tonto que te sigas escondiendo, es como si…desaparecieras, como si no estuvieras, no creo que sea divertido esconderse allí, solo._ —Hizo una mueca y volvió a mirar la puerta, como esperando que se abriera de la nada. —_ Creí que éramos amigos, sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo, pero lo somos. No tienes que esconderte más, puedes confiar en mí, o también, en los demás chicos, no sé. Dime por qué te escondes, quizás pueda ayudarte._

Astrid se recargó en la puerta, observando el brillante sol; era un día perfecto desperdiciado.

—_Vamos Hipo, ¿Y si volamos con dragones?_ — Él tenía que salir, tenía que hacerlo. — _Bueno, si no quieres, podemos hacer otra cosa. ¡El día esta hermoso!_

Silencio. La joven vikinga volvió a suspirar, se volvió para mirar la puerta y esperó…lo que fuera.

—_Lo siento Astrid, en serio hoy no._

Le habló, eso necesitaba, bueno, no si no salía. Lo positivo era, que la había escuchado.

—_Está bien, hoy no. Ya me voy._

Pero lo que Astrid nunca pensó fue que esa sería la última vez que lo escucharía.

.

.

Pasaron seis meses y el temido invierno llegó por fin con todo su esplendor.

Los caminos, las casas, los establos y todo el pueblo en general estaban cubiertos de nieve. El viento corría con tanta fuerza y las temperaturas habían descendido tan abruptamente que ningún vikingo, por más valiente o tonto que fuera, se encontraba en el exterior, todos se encontraban dentro de sus cálidas casas, tenían alimento y abrigo, así que sobrevivirían; todos estaban adentro, sin ninguna excepción. Astrid, quién odiaba por sobre todas las cosas quedarse dentro sin hacer nada, se encontraba en ese momento observando por la ventana como todo volvía a cubrirse de blanco. Era deprimente y no solo el hecho de encontrarse encerrada. Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios, no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que alguien la oyera, pero de todas maneras, su madre Thora, una vikinga de mediana estatura, cabello rubio atado en dos trenzas y sonrisa amable, le dirigió una de sus miradas llenas de preocupación. Astrid desvió la mirada, su madre llegaba a asustarle a veces y no era precisamente por ser una persona temible en sí, sino por la facilidad que tenía para conocer lo que pasaba por su interior, por su cabeza, por su corazón.

—¿Ya va a estar la cena? — Fergus Hofferson, un vikingo de cabellos rubios, figura imponente y rostro severo, bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras de la casa cuando el repentino cambio de ambiente le obligó a mirar a su mujer e hija. —¿Interrumpí algo? ¿Sobre chicas?

Thora rió por la inocencia de su marido, él no tenía esa clase de complicidad con su hija.

—No querido, Astrid me decía que quería ir por leña al bosque, se nos está acabando.

Ella alzó la vista completamente sorprendida. La verdad, no recordaba haber dicho algo así, pero al momento en que su madre la miró de vuelta, comprendió lo que intentaba hacer.

—Pero puedo ir yo mismo, además el frío se está poniendo cada vez peor y…

Fergus volvió a mirar a ambas como si se hubiesen vuelto locas o algo así. Thora seguía sonriendo y con la mirada fija en su hija, como diciéndole "_Es tu turno". _Ella asintió sin saber muy bien que decir.

—Eh…pero, como vez, la tormenta está por detenerse…— En algún momento, pensó. —además, si se nos acaba la leña, se acaba el fuego y adiós al calor.

Astrid se reprendió a sí misma, nunca había dicho tantas incoherencias en su vida. Mas su padre parecía no haber captado muy bien, quizás solo la parte de adiós calor, por lo que asintió mientras cepillaba su barba con los dedos.

—Si lo pones así, creo que puedes ir, pero si mueres congelada no es mi culpa, te lo advertí; y no demores, ya sabes, el calor.

Las mujeres Hofferson sonrieron con complicidad, Astrid, sin saber muy bien como, había conseguido la excusa perfecta para salir, y no precisamente para buscar leña, aunque claramente debía llegar con ella.

Mientras se arreglaba el abrigo y cargaba con su hacha en el hombro, Astrid llegó a escuchar los comentarios que llegaban desde abajo, obviamente refiriéndose a ella y a su deseo de salir.

—… ¿va a ver al chico cierto?

—Precisamente— dijo en tono risueño Thora.

—Bueno, esperemos que consiga hacerlo salir.

La madre de la vikinga permaneció en silencio, el que usó ella para correr por la casa y salir en menos de un segundo por la puerta.

Ya estando fuera, Astrid sabía muy bien hacia donde debía ir. Con un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con el frío pensó en como su madre sabía lo que deseaba hacer incluso antes que ella misma. Pero como fuera, su próximo destino sería la casa de Hipo, como ya lo habían predicho sus padres. El frío no ayudaba mucho con su causa, si no se mantenía en movimiento terminaría como una estatua congelada, pero intentaba mantenerlo alejado por los medios que fueran necesarios, por eso, mientras corría para conservar el calor, pensaba en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que había visto el rostro del vikingo. ¿Había sido hace seis meses? Astrid se detuvo cuando una extraña presión en su pecho se apoderó de sus movimientos. Hipo no salió ese día, cuando ella fue a buscarlo para ir a volar con los dragones, ni ningún otro día. El no volvió a salir, no volvió a verlo ni a oír su voz.

¿Por qué?

Era gracioso, ella no era la única que se lo preguntaba. Sus amigos, Bocón, su padre, todos en el pueblo se habían hecho la misma pregunta, ¿Por qué Hipo no volvió a salir de la casa desde aquel día? ¿La pena fue tanta que había terminado derribándolo? Hipo no era así, no era de las personas que se dan por vencidas, fue marginado durante tanto tiempo y aún así logró salir adelante. Quizás… no era tan fuerte como ella pensaba, porque no lo conocía bien en realidad no podría saberlo, tal vez el vikingo siempre intentó ocultar al niño asustado hasta que este se volvió demasiada carga para él.

Era extraño, casi una añoranza, el pensar que si Hipo estuviera allí afuera, estaría seguramente haciendo algo estúpido pero divertido.

La joven se detuvo frente a una de las muchas casas del lugar. La casa de los Haddock nunca se había visto más vacía o fría antes, aun teniendo el fuego brillando desde el interior, ese lugar parecía todo menos un hogar. Astrid golpeó la puerta como tantas veces había hecho en otras ocasiones para encontrarse con la misma persona allí, Estoico el Vasto. Se veía mucho más viejo de lo que era, las arrugas se acentuaban en sus ojos, parecía cansado y preocupado, también un poco triste, pero nadie podía culparlo. Al ver a Astrid, sonrió, si es que podía llamársele así al débil intento por mover los labios.

—Astrid…— dijo en un tono un poco más animado. —Me alegro de verte aquí, bueno, ya sabes dónde está, suerte esta vez.

Ella le dirigió unas palabras más a Estoico, a modo de darle ánimos, luego subió. La puerta de la habitación de Hipo estaba cerrada. No era sorpresa. A sus espaldas apareció Chimuelo, esperanzado, como todos.

—Lo siento amigo, cuando termine la tormenta podremos salir.

Chimuelo gruñó, medio estando de acuerdo, medio detestando esas palabras.

—Ya sabes, si alguien saliera, sería más fácil.

El dragón respondió con algo que parecía un gemido. _Pobre_, pensó.

Astrid alzó su puño, para arrepentirse a último minuto. ¿Qué le diría? Ya había intentado de todo. Todos lo habían hecho, aún así, volvió a levantar su puño para golpear la puerta de madera.

—_¿Hipo? ¿Y si volamos con los dragones?_ — Claro, era su día de decir cosas inteligentes. — _Está bien, sé que hace frío, que está nevando, pero ¿recuerdas las muchas veces que salimos a montar cuando la tormenta estaba en pleno? Hacía frío, sí, nos congelábamos lentamente, sí, pero, ¿sabes qué? Era divertido, muy divertido. Reíamos, competíamos, peleábamos._

El silencio, nada más que silencio.

—_Vamos a hacer carreras, ¿Recuerdas las muchas veces que te gané?_ — Ella esperaba oír _"¿Y tu recuerdas las muchas veces que yo gané?_" Pero nada. —_Cuando pase la tormenta vamos a competir, te apuesto a que te gano. Te oxidarás aquí dentro._

Astrid rió por su broma y nada. Esperó, esperó y nada.

Murmuró un débil adiós y bajó las escaleras. Estoico la miró sin decir nada.

Antes de que las lágrimas pudieran aparecer en su rostro, la joven vikinga ya estaba corriendo hacia el bosque. Odiaba eso, lo intentaba, pero nada, nunca, pero nunca había respuesta y eso era…frustrante.

Los bosques en esa época del año permanecían con su manto blanco sobre ellos, era un paisaje un poco desolador, blanco por donde fuera que se mirara, pero resultaba curiosamente tranquilizador. Un hachazo, dos hachazos, debía conseguir la leña, no pensar en Hipo, solo la leña. Un grupo de Terribles Terrores que no habían conseguido un refugio a tiempo antes de la tormenta se le acercaron, gruñendo, mordiéndose y jugando entre sí, olvidando por unos momentos que estaban en invierno y a muchos grados bajo lo normal.

—_No sabes la falta que haces aquí, y, sí, lo admito, no solo para los demás, a mí me haces falta, estar con los otros está bien, pero no es lo mismo. _—Al menos, el interior frondoso y cubierto de nieve del bosque, era bueno guardando secretos. —_¿Por qué te ocultas idiota?_ — gritó a la nada. —_Estoy sola, tanto que podría hasta hablar con los dragones, si ellos pudiesen responder._

Un Terrible Terror de color verdoso, comenzó a gruñir en su dirección, mientras rodaba sobre sí mismo para llamar su atención. Astrid sonrió y se puso de cuclillas para acariciarlo.

—_Si te hablo, no me responderás ¿cierto?_ — El dragón gruñó, nuevamente. — _¿Así que sí, pequeño amigo?_

Luego de que los dragones partieran corriendo a refugiarse del frío, ella terminó con su tarea, ya tenía varios troncos en su poder, por lo que podía volver a casa. Genial. Para su suerte, quizás el único atisbo de suerte en su día, la nieve había dejado de caer hace ya varios minutos haciendo que su trabajo fuera fácil, si fácil puede llamársele a cortar troncos semi-congelados, pero, como la suerte no es eterna, los copos de nieve comenzaron a descender lentamente, uno a uno cayendo en su camino, en su ropa, en su cabello, en su cara. Astrid maldijo a todo lo que se le pasó por la mente mientras intentaba evitar que esos copos cayeran en sus ojos.

—_Y como gran diversión, lo único que se puede hacer aquí, con una tormenta de nieve como esta, es contar los copos de nieve que caen_— la rubia afirmó con fuerza los troncos que llevaba en su espalda; no eran nada comparado con otras cosas que había tenido que cargar. —_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…bah._

Astrid volvió a casa cuando su cabello había cambiado de un tono rubio brillante a uno blanco nevado.

.

.

—¿A eso le llamas velocidad, linda?

Patán se deslizó por su lado tan rápido que su voz apenas le pareció un molesto zumbido. Astrid salió de su estado de aturdimiento en el tiempo preciso en que la figura del vikingo y su Pesadilla Monstruosa se volvían una mancha borrosa en el horizonte.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Carreras de dragones, por supuesto ¿Cómo podía distraerse en medio de una?

Agitó su cabeza para quitar esa niebla que había ocupado por quién sabe cuánto tiempo su cabeza, murmuró un par de palabras a Tormenta y no tardaron mucho en surcar nuevamente los cielos con una rapidez increíble alcanzada en tan solo unos segundos. No podía darse el lujo de perder esta carrera, no cuando el idiota de Patán estaba a la cabeza con un par de ovejas más que ella, si perdía, estaría una semana entera sacándole en cara que él era el mejor, en las carreras, en los juegos, entrenando dragones, y que no había nadie que pudiese superarlo, ni siquiera ese chico que había estado encerrado tanto tiempo. Astrid frunció los labios, _no pienses en eso, _se dijo, pero era prácticamente imposible. Dos años más habían pasado. Dos años de soledad, de aburrimiento, de esperar algo que nunca sucedería. Pero, estúpidamente, ella seguía esperando que _algo_ pasara.

—¡Astrid, vista adelante, dragones salvajes! — gritó Patapez desde Gordontúa, su Gronckle, que giraba en el aire sin control a causa de un grupo de dragones que se habían cruzado en su camino. —¡Hay más de donde vinieron esos!

Ella fijó su vista hacia adelante algo exaltada, pero, tal como decía Patapez, un enorme grupo de dragones salvajes, un grupo mucho más grande del que estaba rodeando al robusto vikingo, se dirigía directamente hacia donde estaba ella y su dragón.

—Oh, no puede ser, ¿En serio? — observó al cielo esperando que eso no fuera más que una broma de los dioses. Quizás ellos solo querían divertirse. —Bueno, no perderé esta carrera. ¡Abajo chica! Si volamos cerca del agua puede que los evitemos.

La idea de Astrid de bajar no había sido mala del todo, pero hubo algo que se interpuso en sus planes y eso fue el hecho de que los dragones salvajes no estaban simplemente de paso. Jinete y dragón bajaron en picada hacia el mar con la misma velocidad con la que habían empezado, si mantenían el ritmo y seguían volando a nivel del mar, como estaba planeado, hubiesen llegado a tiempo para agarrar la oveja negra y ganar. No obstante, lo que no estaba dentro de esos planes era que los dragones las siguieran, tal como si quisieran jugar con ellas. Con dragones salvajes interponiéndose en su camino, más el mar a unos pocos metros, más la excesiva velocidad a la que iban terminaron haciendo una muy mala combinación.

Al final de la carrera, cuando todos vitoreaban a Patán por haber ganado "con increíbles habilidades" la carrera y los gemelos, por obra divina, habían conseguido el segundo y tercer lugar, ¡Ellos solo tenían un dragón, por el amor de Thor!, los dos vikingos que quedaron fuera de la carrera observaban desde el público. Astrid hervía en rabia, aunque, irónicamente estaba completamente empapada. Parecía como si pudiese golpear a quién se le cruzara por delante. Patapez se sacaba los peces que se metieron en su ropa luego de la caída, el también estaba mojado de pies a cabeza y temblaba, Astrid no sabía si de frío o miedo. Ninguno de los consiguió evitar a los dragones que venían por un poco de diversión y terminaron siendo el centro de esta, con un asombroso desenlace en el agua. Luego de haberle sonreído a todo mundo, Patán se acercó a ellos exhibiendo el premio de su nueva victoria, alardeó frente a Patapez unos segundos y, cuando la rubia vikinga estaba a punto de retirarse, le dirigió la palabra a ella.

—Te lo dije Astrid, soy el-

Patán no acabó de decir lo que pretendía, pues un golpe en su estómago lo dejó sin aliento. Aún pasando mil años, aquel tonto vikingo seguiría siendo un imbécil.

_Si tan solo Hipo estuviera aquí, podría haber ganado y le habría cerrado la boca a Patán._

Pero era imposible el seguir lamentándose cosas absurdas, tanto como esperar que sucedieran otras, lamentablemente, había sido la lección que con el tiempo terminó aprendiendo. Astrid le dio una última mirada a Patán, siendo imbécil o no, parecía más feliz de lo que ella había estado en, ¿Cuánto tiempo? No lo recordaba. Al final la ausencia de una persona a la que solo observó desde lejos en un principio acabó siendo todo para ella. Su mirada también se paseó por todos los habitantes del pueblo de Berk, todos se veían bien, como si no cargaran con ningún problema sobre sus hombros, como si la falta de uno de los suyos no fuera nada. ¿Era eso o la vikinga era la que pensaba demasiado en ese asunto? Sin intercambiar miradas con nadie más en su camino, estrujó su cabello para quitar los restos de agua y subió con gran agilidad al lomo de su dragón, no podía, más bien no quería quedarse por más tiempo, no tenía nada que hacer allí.

El vuelo de vuelta a casa fue corto y sin desvíos, por más que su cabeza le dijera, en cuanto pasaron cerca de la casa de Hipo, que bajara y lo intentara nuevamente, como muchas otras veces, no lo hizo, temiendo tener el resultado de siempre, un silencio abrumador y horrible. El interior del hogar Hofferson conservaba una temperatura realmente agradable, lo que la rubia vikinga agradeció, pues después de ir en contra del viento cuando estaba empapada cada parte de su cuerpo parecía estar congelada; por lo menos, ya se había cambiado la ropa mojada. Thora se encontraba tras la mesa, guardando un par de cosas en un bolso, Astrid casi lo olvidaba, pero su madre y otro grupo de vikingos, zarparía esa misma tarde en un viaje que consistía en hacer nuevas alianzas, algunos intercambios, tanto de comestibles como de conocimiento, con otras tribus y descubrir, por un medio que no fueran los dragones, otras islas o lugares que pudieran ser de ayuda para el pueblo; algo muy interesante. Astrid tomó asiento en una de las sillas libres y dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa, con un gran suspiro de por medio.

—¿Un mal día? — preguntó la vikinga, apenas levantando la vista.

—¿Qué crees? — otro suspiro más. —Verás, cuando creía que podía ganar esta carrera, para cerrar la boca de Patán de una buena vez por todas, un grupo de dragones salvajes aparecieron de la nada. Tormenta y yo no pudimos evitarlos y caímos al agua, por supuesto no logré ganar la carrera.

—Oh, querida, lo siento— dejando lo que estaba haciendo, Thora se situó tras la joven vikinga, desató la trenza deshecha y comenzó a secar su rubio cabello. —Pero ya sabes, cuando algo no funciona, por sobre todas la cosas no debes rendirte, debes intentarlo una y otra vez, por más difícil o inútil que parezca. La perseverancia te llevará lejos. — Aunque estaba de espaldas a ella, Astrid podía imaginársela guiñándole un ojo. —Sé que para la próxima lo harás mejor, y cuando vuelva, seré la primera allí animándote, no lo dudes cariño.

Astrid sonrió, no habían mejores palabras pronunciadas que subieran su ánimo, ni mejor persona dándole todo su apoyo que su madre.

—Gracias mamá…— de reojo la joven observó como la mujer también sonreía. —¿En serio tienes que irte?

—Es un pequeño viaje, nada más— dijo risueña su madre. —No verás la hora en que ya esté de vuelta.

Astrid asintió, no muy convencida, no era precisamente amante de esos malos presentimientos, pues siempre resultaban ciertos, y debía admitirlo, estaba teniendo uno de esos en eso momentos.

Thora terminó de secar el cabello de su hija y de inmediato comenzó a trenzarlo. Un acto que parecía poca cosa, era algo que a Astrid le encantaba.

La tarde de ambas pasó rápidamente, guardaron unas cuantas provisiones que habían quedado fuera, se encargaron de que la casa estuviera en perfecto estado, su madre siempre hacía eso antes de salir, y terminaron hablando sobre miles de temas, de los cuales, el joven vikingo fue el tema principal y más tocado. Horas después, el sol acabó con su trabajo del día y se escondió en el horizonte, indicándoles que esa era la hora de partir. Un grupo de aproximadamente diez vikingos, uno de los grupos más pequeños comparados con otros, se encontraba guardando las últimas provisiones en las dos embarcaciones que iban a usar para su viaje mientras que el jefe del pueblo, Estoico, se encontraba dando las últimas órdenes esenciales. En cuanto vio a Astrid le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, la que ella devolvió. Y tontamente, hizo lo que estuvo evitando desde que llegaron, buscó a Hipo con la mirada. En su interior albergaba la vaga e imposible esperanza que se encontrara allí para decirle adiós a su padre, pero quizás eso ya lo habría hecho en casa, pues ahí no estaba.

—…de vuelta a tierra Astrid.

La voz suave y con un toque divertido de Thora atrajo su atención; su cara ardía y estaba segura de que estaba completamente roja.

—Estoy aquí, estoy aquí— murmuró atropelladamente. —Bueno mamá…cuídate mucho, ya sabes, te espero para la próxima carrera. Te quiero.

La mujer depositó un beso en su frente, mientras le regalaba una confortante sonrisa.

—También te quiero Astrid, mi pequeña y valiente vikinga, sabes que estoy muy orgullosa de ti— la joven resopló, no era tan pequeña, pero su madre siempre insistía. —Recuerda mis consejos, y no solo con lo de las carreras. — Aquello también lo entendía, por desgracia. —¿Qué más? Ah, que tu padre no se salte comidas, no quiero la casa en llamas cuando vuelta, sal con Tormenta y con los demás chicos, disfruta el sol, diviértete. Y…bueno, todo eso, ya lo sabes bien.

Astrid asintió y con un nudo en la garganta pronunció las siguientes palabras:

—Te veo en dos semanas mamá.

Se dieron un último y la vikinga desapareció dentro de la embarcación. Antes de que pudiera dar media vuelta para volver, Estoico se le acercó.

—Te pediré lo de siempre, querida. Cuida a Hipo y…no dejes de intentarlo, por favor.

—Está bien, lo haré. Cuidado en el viaje…adiós.

Lo último que Astrid vio de ellos, fueron las estelas de espuma que dejaron las naves en el mar.

.

.

—…encuentren un buen lugar junto a los dioses, que su camino sea justo y recto hacia la paz y el descanso eterno…

La voz de Bocón, la cual estaba a punto de quebrarse por todas las emociones contenidas en las palabras que recitaba con solemnidad, le sonaba a Astrid como el débil murmullo de las olas, algo frágil y tan distante que parecía alejarse a medida que avanzaba. El gran herrero del pueblo, toda la gente reunida alrededor de la gran fogata, los dragones que se acercaban por curiosidad, le parecieron lejanos en ese instante, como si ella, en vez de encontrarse allí mirando el fuego que furioso crepitaba con sus llamas rojas y anaranjadas, se encontrara en la isla más alejada descubierta por el hombre. Por un momento, cerró los ojos. Se dijo que no lloraría frente a toda esa gente, que no mostraría ni un atisbo de debilidad, incluso cuando era el momento propicio para hacerlo. Pues no importaba, no debía importarle, por mucho que su corazón doliera, por mucho que…eso acabara con lo poco que quedaba de su alma.

—Estos valientes vikingos, que lucharon toda su vida junto a su gente y para ellos…ahora perecieron ante los misterios del inmenso y desconocido poder del mar.

Astrid apretó sus labios y, sus ojos, aún cerrados, se sentían más pesados que nunca; las lágrimas los hacían así. Las palabras poco ayudaban para que ese efecto de pesadez la abandonara. Y así pasó de intentar parecer la persona más fuerte del mundo, a volverse una niña caprichosa. Lo que había pasado era realmente injusto. ¿Por qué su madre? ¿Por qué no pudo verla una vez más? ¿Por qué no pudo ver su sonrisa, tener su afecto, escuchar sus palabras una vez más? Le dijo que volvería para la carrera, ¡Le dijo que volvería para verla ganar! Un sollozo debió de haber escapado por sus labios, pues su padre, a modo de consuelo, puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. En una situación distinta a esa, lo hubiere evitado, pero su padre solo deseaba ayudar y ella no tenía ni el ánimo, ni las ganas de deshacerse de ese contacto que tanto la reconfortaba.

—…así, les damos el último adiós, a estos valientes vikingos, los honraremos con los mayores honores posibles, todos los presentes…— Bocón hizo una pausa, para recorrer los rostros de los presentes, buscando uno en especial. —…e incluso los no presentes.

Bocón no lo hacía a propósito, pues como muchos de los presentes, tenía una razón para desear tenerlo allí. Su amigo y mentor esperaba que el muchacho se presentase para darle el último adiós a su padre. Se imaginaba el dolor que habría de estar sintiendo en ese momento, encerrado en su cuarto, viviendo con la muerte de otro de sus seres queridos, sin más compañía que el silencio y la soledad. Los jinetes de dragones, que de alguna u otra manera se consideraban amigos de Hipo, con miradas gachas y ojos cristalinos, se encontraban esparcidos entre la multitud, querían consolar al vikingo, por muchos altos y bajos que hubiesen tenido a lo largo de esos años; y aunque lo negaran o pensaran que era algo estúpido o temiesen de las reacciones, ansiaban hacer algo para ayudarlo. Astrid recorrió todos los rostros de una sola vez. Todos tristes. Ella ya no sabía que sentir, una mezcla de emociones de arremolinaban en su interior y no había control, ni escape para eso. Y dolía, por sobre todo, dolía mucho.

—Los recordaremos por siempre, como buenos amigos, padres o madres, hermanos, tíos… ya me entienden. Espero que nos cuiden y guíen nuestras decisiones de ahora en adelante…

Sin embargo, la gente del pueblo, aunque concentrada en la pena por las pérdidas recientes, pronto se preguntarían dónde estaba el próximo jefe de Berk, por mucho que el dolor aún permaneciera en ellos, en un par de días más, necesitarían a alguien que les gobernara y no creía que Bocón pudiera tomar el control por mucho tiempo. Necesitaban al verdadero jefe de Berk, al menos así lo pensaba Astrid. Con todo lo que había pasado, ni siquiera pensaba que ellos lo quisieran como nuevo jefe.

Astrid desapareció incluso antes de que terminara la ceremonia. Ya tenía suficiente con todo. Si Hipo no salía esta vez, lo haría salir como fuera: lo arrastraría fuera, le gritaría un par de veces más, patearía la puerta de su cuarto. Con grandes pasos y una nueva y creciente vitalidad se dirigió hasta la casa del vikingo. Abrió la puerta, el interior era cálido y olía levemente a especias, había bajado y quizás no hace mucho tiempo. Chimuelo dormía junto al fuego. La vikinga subió corriendo los escalones sin oportunidad de detenerse a observar algo más, si no lo hacía en ese momento, no se creía suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo después. Cuando llegó a la habitación del muchacho tomó una gran bocanada de aire y acercó su mano a la puerta. No tocó.

_¿Por qué?_ Quiso gritar. _¿Por qué?_

— _¡Hipo!_ — su voz sonó un poco más bajo de lo que deseaba. —_Sé que estás ahí adentro, ¿crees que puedes seguir ocultándote por siempre?_ — a medida que las palabras salían por su boca, su tono de voz iba disminuyendo.

Del interior no salía ningún sonido, nada que revelara si en el interior había alguien o no. Astrid deshizo el puño con el que iba a llamar a la puerta y dejó que su mano estirada se posara en la puerta, como si intentara de alguna manera atravesar la puerta y llegar hasta él. La casa estaba en un completo y horrible silencio, Astrid dejó escapar un ruido por su garganta, algo que era más un sollozo que un suspiro.

—_La gente comienza a preguntar dónde estás. No solo hoy, siempre han preguntado por ti. ¡Ahora te necesitan más que nunca!_

La fortaleza que la arrastró hasta ese lugar lentamente estaba siendo consumida por la marea de sentimientos que la atacaban. No podía hacerlo sola, ni él podía, se tenían mutuamente, vivieron algo similar, se llevaban bien y aun así…

—_Ellos me dicen que sea valiente, que sea fuerte. ¿No crees que sea algo irónico? Yo solía ser fuerte y valiente_— remarcó su voz en "solía" — _pero cuando perdí una pieza importante en mí, todo se derrumbó. Me perdí a mí misma._

Nunca le había dicho eso a nadie y nunca hubiese pensado que estaría confesándolo ante la persona que lo había iniciado todo. Sí, debía ser fuerte, como le decían los aldeanos a modo de consuelo, pero, ¿qué pasaba con Hipo? Nadie le decía que debía ser fuerte, nadie le daba esas dulces palabras de consuelo, nadie le daba el cariño que necesitaba. Antes tenía a Estoico, pero ahora no tenía nada, solo a su dragón. _Y a mí, _pensó. _Ahora me tiene a mí. _Sabía que los evitaba por alguna razón, él solo quería protegerse del mundo que intentaba ayudarlo. Astrid cerró los ojos y dejó que las solitarias lágrimas encontraran su camino a través de sus mejillas, le dio la espalda a la puerta y se apoyó allí, dejándose caer lentamente.

—_Te vengo a buscar, Hipo. Vengo a ayudarte, sé lo que estás sintiendo_— Astrid se secó las lágrimas, debía ser fuerte. —_Por favor, por favor, solo… solo déjame entrar. Te ayudaré. _

Se sentía triste y deshecha, pero no era la única que sentía eso y mucho más.

—_Nos tenemos mutuamente, ¿no? Nunca más estarás solo. Siempre tendrás el apoyo de toda la gente que te quiere_— hizo una pausa— _incluida yo. ¡Vamos, Hipo, escúchame! Deja de hacer oídos sordos a todo lo que te digo, a todo lo que te he dicho durante todo este tiempo._

Un sollozo escapó, unas palabras cargadas de sentimientos y una voz quebrada que parecía decir aún más: —_Ya no sé qué más hacer. Realmente no sé qué hacer. ¿Rendirme? Nunca. ¿Abandonarte? Ni lo pienses. ¿Hacer como si nada ocurriera? ¿No ver lo que tengo por delante? ¿Ignorar todo y seguir? Por supuesto que no. No. No y no. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hacemos?_

Ella guardó silencio. Y él, desde el otro lado de la puerta hizo lo mismo. Astrid quería levantarse, entrar en el cuarto y arrastrarlo, aun si gritaba y pataleaba. Quería gritarle un par de frases, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Quería patear la puerta una y mil veces si era necesario. Pero no lo hizo, se quedó en silencio, disfrutándolo por primera y última vez. No iba a rendirse, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Necesitaba que él saliera por iniciativa propia, que él se diera cuenta que el mundo era mucho más grande, como alguna vez le oyó decir, que no sacaba nada con quedarse allí, que acabaría con su propia vida, que se quedaría solo de por vida si no hacía algo.

Con los ojos cerrados aún y las lágrimas acumulándose en ellos, Astrid esperó. ¿Fueron segundos, minutos u horas?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, a pesar de que estaban pesados y mojados. Su vista se encontraba casi de frente con el techo. ¿Se habría dormida en el piso esperando a que Hipo saliera? Claro, desde su posición anterior había que levantar la cabeza para observar de mejor manera el techo, por lo que debía de ser lo más obvio. Entonces, si se había quedado dormida en el suelo, ¿por qué este se sentía tan cómodo? Parpadeó varias veces y recorrió con la mirada su entorno hasta que una cosa llamó su atención: una sombra que opacaba la poca luz de una vela. La figura de un muchacho que no reconoció en un principio. La figura de la persona que no había visto hace mucho. La figura de Hipo. Astrid se sentó en la cama y lo observó, solo eso. No dijo nada, apenas se limitó a respirar un par de veces y a contener eso que burbujeaba en su interior.

—_¿Qué hacemos?_ — murmuró el joven vikingo, retomando la pregunta que Astrid había hecho momentos atrás. Su voz había cambiado, ¿o seguía siendo la misma? No estaba segura. Quizás sí, quizás no. Él volteó para observarla con algo que se asemejaba a una sonrisa, solo que esta contenía más emociones de lo imaginado, buenas y malas, todas mezcladas en un confuso remolino. —_¿Y si volamos con dragones, Astrid?_

* * *

_¿Saben que? sdlfsjdfksd Amé el final ksdjhfskdjf Sé que amo el drama y todo eso, pero la escena al final debía ponerla :c_

_Bueno, no sé, díganme que piensan. ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Mal? ¿Aburrido? sldkjsdf Adelante, las críticas son bien recibidas :333_

_Comenten (Ustedes también señores fantasmas o: ) sdkjfsdf Y eso, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis locuras 8'D_

_Fin del comunicado. Pipesper fuera /o/ _


End file.
